Vanwa
by Starship T.A.R.D.I.S
Summary: The fire-haired elf. Who is she? Where is she from? Why does she have her regrets?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Hello! I was fascinated by the character of Tauriel in the Peter Jackson adaptation of The Hobbit, and when I found out that she didn't have a backstory, I decided to create one!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"I wish you hadn't cut your hair." my mother said sadly.

"Emel (mother), it is not that short, and it will grow back." I protested. I had cut my hair to near shoulder length a few hours earlier, and my mother was not happy about it.

"Still...it used to be so long and beautiful...now it is so...short!" My mother said.

"Emel, it will grow back!" I again said. My mother prized herself on her long, near floor length hair, and she loved it when mine was long as well. As the only girl from a family of boys, and now myself as a daughter in a house full on sons, I understand what she meant.

"Still..."

"Emel, it was getting in the way! I cannot shoot arrows, for my hair blocks the quiver! You know I want to be an archer and a warrior some day!" I responded. Previously, my hair was near my bottom, and to be fair, it was considered beautiful, but I saw it as it in the way, and possibly dangerous if I was in a fight.

"Tauriel..."

I knew what was coming. That I was a girl, that girls couldn't fight, that I would never be able to hold any rank in the royal Guard, so I might as well give up on going to Thranduil's Great Hall and being a warrior. That I should stay here, in the outlying village of Canela, and live my life here, with my only greatness that in being a mother. I would never be able to achieve greatness...that was what they told me every day. That was what the boys in my Archery class told me, even what the teacher said, though nonverbally. That was the disapproval that was in my parent's faces every time I came home with blood on my hands and a black eye because someone had told me that girls could not fight. I beat them every time, but that is beside the point.

"Tauriel, you cannot continue on this path. No one ever goes to the Great Hall, ever, least of all female warriors. And your hair was so pretty, I do not see why you would ever cut it! I wish you had not done so." My mother said.

"What's going on?" asked my father. He had just returned from a long days work at the forges, making arrows for Thranduil's archers. I was standing with my back to the door, and he could not see my hair.

"Tauriel cut her hair." My mother said. That was all that needed saying. I was too different, too weird and strange, in a bad way.

"Tauriel..." My father started.

My temper, like my red hair flared up.

"I don't see why I can't be a warrior! I am just as good, if not better, with the bow then any of the boys in training, and I've beaten at least half of them in hand to hand combat or sword fighting! And if I cut my hair so I can better myself and try to go to the Great Hall, maybe it was for the best!" I protested.

"Tauriel, we need to talk to you about something." My father said

"What!" I angrily said

"Tauriel...you've been so rash lately, cutting your hair and getting into fights and such that we simply cannot have you around those boys, you'll get hurt! You have to stop your training. In fact, I will make sure of it. We will no longer be paying your instructor. At the end of the month, you will be removed from military training and you will stay here, in the home, safe, with me." My mother said.

"Emel! Ada! (father) this is what I want to do and if I cut my hair to do it then why does it matter for the deed has been done and cannot be undone! You know that I can take care of myself, I have been fighting for years, much longer than any of the boys!"

"Tauriel, you are a mere one hundred years old. You will not talk to me in that tone. I am your father and all of the decisions regarding your training therefore fall to me." He continued talking in that vein for quite some time, as I debated in my mind what to do. I wanted, no, _needed_ to be a warrior! If I had to stop training, I will fall far behind my age-mates! I can't afford to do that, for only the best get to go to the Great Hall. I needed to convince my parents that training was in my best interest, but how?

"Ada, what can I do to keep training?"

"Nothing." was my father's harsh response.

I couldn't take it anymore, couldn't take the disapproval nor the put downs. I had to leave. I grabbed my bow and quiver, slung them over my shoulder, grabbed a knife and left the house without a word to my mother or father. I still regret that.

I moved silently through the woods, sometimes running, sometimes walking, occasionally even shooting a few arrows into faraway targets just to prove to myself that I was good enough, that I could do it! I walked for a while, burning off steam, when suddenly I heard something: an orc battle cry. I raced back to the village. I got there, and there was pandemonium. Villagers were running around, some herding panicked children, others just running in general. I quickly scanned the village square, where most of the fighting was taking place. It wasn't true fighting, it was more orcs killing innocent women and children while men tried to kill the orcs in return, but none of my fellow soldiers in training were fighting.

Enraged, I moved through the square like a flash of lightning and killed the first orc I came across. I fired another arrow at another orc, then slashed off its head. I didn't want to look around for my brothers, but I couldn't help myself. I peered through a window in my house. My older brothers were dead inside, died in our home, probably died while giving my parents the opportunity to escape!

I turned my head to the square, and there was my mother, being killed by another orc, and my father trying to kill the orc with a kitchen knife. The foul creature stabbed my father in the stomach. He turned pale, and backed away and fell next to my mother, reaching out and grabbing her hand as they died together. I pulled my battle knife from its sheath on my back and charged. I baptized the blade in the blood of the orc that killed my parents. I looked around. There were few, if any other elves fighting. All that were left were children, running around searching for their parents. I had to save them, save at least one if I could not save my parents. I tried, but they all ran from me. I wondered why for a moment, then looked at my clothes. They were covered in orc blood. If I could not save any of the children, then I was determined to avenge the deaths of my fellows here.

Unfortunately, that dream ended as soon as I faced my next orc. It's first swing connected with my sword arm, and from there things just got worse. I could no longer shoot my bow because of the cut that was bleeding profusely on my arm. It got in one swing after another, connecting with me each time. It was about to kill me when an arrow went through its throat. I looked at the owner of the bow that had shot the arrow and realized that a contingent of royal guards had arrived. They were too late. There was just me, standing alone and blood-covered in the village square. Dizzy from blood loss, I fell to the ground.

I opened my eyes carefully. Last I remembered, I had collapsed in the square. I looked around. I appeared to be in some sort of tent. I tried to move, and felt a stabbing pain in my arm, and in some other parts of my body as well.

"Ow!" I whimpered. I had pictured the aftermath of my first battle being something more...heroic.

"Lie still, you'll only hurt yourself more." said a voice. A man entered the tent. A healer, probably.

"I am Legolas, son of Thranduil." he proclaimed. The prince...so not a healer.

"Tauriel, daughter of" I broke off, holding back tears. My entire family had just been slaughtered by orcs, and there was nothing I could have done to prevent it!

"it's all right." Legolas said kindly. "It was your first battle, you could not have been expected to defend the entire village against thirty orcs on your own, especially seeing that you are still young. How old are you Tauriel?"

"One hundred, in Narwain (Elvish month meaning New Sun)."

"You are very young for defending the village as well as you did."

"I did not defend it well at all, my emel and ada and brothers, all my friends, my instructor, all gone! No one defended the village except for me, all of the other trainees fled and hid! I was in the forest, south from the orc attack, I did not hear their battle cry until it was too late, I shouldn't have run off I could have saved them!" The tears started once the anger had fled.

"I'm sorry, I should not have spoken like that, I have more than a bit of a temper." I said bashfully.

"It is all right, it is indeed refreshing to have someone speak to me as though we were equals, not as if I am the prince and they someone of lower station." responded Legolas.

"Why did you come here? Canela is, err, was an outlying village, of no importance to anyone." I asked.

"There had been a string of orc attacks near the northern borders, Thranduil wanted my men and I to push them back. We found your village under attack, it is surprising that the orcs had managed to get this far into our territory." Said Legolas.

"What will I do, where do I go now? I can't stay here!" I asked.

"Based on your defense of the village, you could probably train to be a part of the Forest Guard of Mirkwood." Legolas suggested.

"Really?! You let girls be warriors!" Disbelief coupled with astonishment and hope rang out in my voice.

"Yes, we let both genders fight. Why is this so different to you?" His tone suggested that female warriors were commonplace in the villages around Mirkwood.

"My parents did not wish me to fight. They discouraged just about everything I tried to do to train to become a warrior. Earlier today I cut my hair because it was getting too long to be able to fight with, and my emel got mad, and my ada told me that he wouldn't let me train anymore, so I ran out into the forest. I heard the orc battle cry and ran back to the village but it was too late for many...if I had not run off I would have been able to defend them, maybe my emel and ada would be alive, maybe." I broke off in tears. Legolas stared at me for a moment, then silently left me to my grief. I was glad for that. I needed time to heal and remember and honor the dead of my village. I knew that if I hadn't cut my hair I might have been able to save emel, or ada. I wouldn't be alone. Right there, in that tent I made two vows to myself. I would kill any orc I came across and never cut my hair again.

**A/N**

**What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Let me know by reviewing! Reviews make me write faster because I don't forget about the story/lose interest in it! Flames are encouraged! I have a lot pre-written now (about 33 pages) so updates will be frequent but will slow down once I run out of that and have to write new material. Chapters will vary from rather long (4 pages) to about 1 page. Side note, my friend imperatrixtempore on Devian Art will be helping me write some of the emotional and awkward romance stuff that will be coming in sometime around 12 or thereabouts, as it turns out me and writing emotions don't mix all that well. Anyways, I'm rambling, so I'm going to stop doing that now and do semi-productive things! Starship T.A.R.D.I.S. out!**


	2. Chapter 2

A day or so after the battle with the orc I left the tent I had been resting in. I had heard Legolas say that we were going to return to Mirkwood because patrols in the nearby forest reported no orc activity, and I needed to get to a more experienced haler. The orc blade had connected with my body in many places, particularly my arms. I had multiple cuts there, and some were rather deep. I didn't want to leave the ashes of Canela without saying goodbye to emel and ada. My brothers had died before them, letting them escape, but my brothers had been killed inside of our home. I had felt a longing to see them but I knew I never could again. For they were in the palace of stars, the Undying Lands. The fire had taken the dwelling, and there was nothing left of my brothers to bury. However, my parents had died in the square, and their bodies could be buried, but first I had to say goodbye.

Shaky with emotion and injury, I left the tent and walked the five hundred feet or so to the square. I looked at the square in hopes of spotting my parent's bodies. I didn't see them from afar, so I walked through the carnage to the spot where they lay. My father was holding my mother's hand, even in death he was in love with her. I knelt by my father's body. I hoped to the Valar that one day I would find love just as strong. I had hurt them deeply and even if I had stayed at home I would have perished too. Why had I had to be the only survivor? It wasn't fair, but then again life is never fair.

"I'm so sorry ada. I should have controlled my temper like you told me too, you were right, it does have consequences. If only you didn't have to die for me to understand." My lip started to quiver, I was losing the battle against holding back tears. "I wish you didn't have to die!" I exclaimed, giving in to the tears. I couldn't speak any more, I just cried. Overcome by grief, I moved the few feet to my mother's body.

"Emel, you were right, I shouldn't have cut my hair. I'm so sorry I did, I'll never cut it again. I'm sorry I ran off, you were right, female warriors never go to the Great Hall, least of all ones who can't keep their temper in check. I'm so so sorry. I should have kept my temper in line, I should have stayed with you and ada, maybe one of you would be alive right how and I wouldn't be so alone. I love you." I turned to leave, when suddenly I remembered something. My mother had a necklace, a family heirloom for generations. It was a simple chain with a small pendant, with a clasp that undid. My mother was wearing it, as she did always. She said it would be mine when she died. I undid the clasp, gently pushing some of her hair out of the way. Before I put it around my neck though, I added my parent's wedding rings to it, to remember them by. I put the necklace on. With a heavy heart I returned to the tent. My wounds were starting to bleed again.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**A new chapter! Sorry about the lack of up A/N in chapters 2 and 3, I uploaded them all at once and saw no need for further commentary in them.**

Finally, the night of doubts passed. I rose at sunrise, as I was accustomed to, dressed and redid my hair. The previous night I had placed my bow, arrows and knife in one of the drawers. I went to get them, then paused. Would weapons be provided for me at training, or would I be expected to provide my own? I decided to bring mine, just in case I was supposed to bring my own; I did not want to be unprepared. I paced around my room nervously until I couldn't stand waiting any more and left to the training room with 15 minutes until training was to begin for the day.

I paused outside of the door to the training room. I wiped off my palms, which had been sweating because I was nervous. I entered the room, and looked around. There were several platforms in the main room, probably to practice sparring on. There were many weapons on racks near the sparring area. None of them, however, were bows, nor were there archery targets. There was a small hallway across the room. Since no one was here, I decided to see what was in the room across the hallway. I walked across the room, my footsteps silent on the wood floor. I walked through the hallway, and there was the archery range. Archery had always been my favorite training discipline, so I was astonished by the range here. There were many targets in all location on the walls, even some on the ceiling. There were others suspended on ropes that would presumably swing in order to practice hitting moving targets.

I heard someone move in the other room. I quickly moved to the other room. Now a few other trainees had arrived, and stood talking in small clusters. They stared as I entered the room.

"I got here early and decided to explore." I said sheepishly as I stood at the entrance to the room. I took in the sight of the other trainees. there seemed to be an equal mix of girls and boys. None of them had weapons, nor red hair, and none had scars. They obviously had known each other for quite some time. At least we all appeared to be around the same age. They all stared at me. I suppose it was only a natural reaction, I was quite different from all of them. Rather, I thought it was a natural reaction until they all started whispering. My sharp ears heard what they said, and it was not complimentary. Fortunately, I was saved from hearing insults by the arrival of instructors. There was an elf I did not recognise, and an elf I did: Legolas. The elf I did not recognise started to speak.

"I am Daugion, your sparring instructor. Legolas will be aiding you in the cultivation of your archery skills." There were excited whispers amongst the trainees, who I stood apart from. After hearing what they said, I was not keen to stand with them, be it in training or in battle. "The training system here is simple. Legolas and I will assess you on hand to hand combat and archery at the end of every week. If you are not up to our standards, you will not be asked to return next week. If you return, the expectations will be higher than they were the previous week. At the end of the last day of the week your scores will be posted for everyone to see. Am I clear?" Daugion said.

A resounding chorus of ayes echoed through the room.

"Excellent. Pair up." Daugion commanded. As the elves began to form pairs, it quickly became evident that there were an odd number of elves in the training program, and I was the odd one out.

"You." Daugion said. "What is your name?" He asked.

"Tauriel." I said.

"Tauriel, why do you not have a partner?" He asked, singling me out.

"There are an odd number of elves here, and I am left without a partner." I stated.

"What can you do to fix this?" He questioned.

"Perhaps a group of 3 could be formed." I said.

"No. Today you will observe, and tomorrow you will have a partner." Daugion said.

Resigned to the corner, I stood in silence and paid close attention to the instructions that Daugion gave to the other trainees. Realizing that there was not much I could learn simply by watching, I slowly started to slink to the hallway that led to the archery range. Success! I made it to the Archery range without being caught. That is, until I realized that Legolas was in the room as well.

"Hello." I said quietly.

"Should you not be observing the sparring practice?" He questioned.

"There is only so much one can learn by observing." I countered. "I find it easier to learn when I do something."

"Very well." Legolas said. "You said you took out several orcs with your bow during the attack. Can you demonstrate your skills?"

I was astonished that he remembered. Instead of giving him an answer I merely drew an arrow from my quiver and strung it. I took aim at the nearest target, and fired. The arrow hit the center of the target. Deciding that I should do something a tad bit more impressive, I took another arrow and aimed at the farthest target. It hit, but on the outside edge, so I tried again. Closer, but not quite. I carefully took aim again. I was startled when Legolas wrapped his arms around mine and positioned them, saying,

"Aim like this."

I carefully held my arms steady as I drew back my bowstring. This time, it hit the center.

"Good. You seem to be excellent at close range, but your distance needs some work." Legolas commented

"Thank you."

"Try aiming for that target." Legolas suggested, pointing to a target farther away than the one I had just shot at.

"All right." I said

I carefully positioned my arrow and, aiming like Legolas had showed me, pulled back the bowstring and fired. It hit the center! Smiling a bit, I turned around only to see an angry Daugion towering in front of me.

"Tauriel! I told you to observe what we were doing in sparring!" He thundered.

"I thought that there was nothing I could learn by observing, I had watched the demonstration and know how to do everything but I learn by doing not by watching, so I came to practice archery." I protested.

"When you are a soldier, you must learn to follow orders. Tauriel, you are dismissed from training." Daugion commanded.

I was shocked. I had been in training for mere hours, and I was already being dismissed!?

"Daugion, may I speak with you?" Legolas requested. It was more of a command then a request.

The two of them left to the other room, and I heard the two of them whispering, in a fierce debate. I stood still, trying to listen to their conversation, after all, my future was at stake. The other trainees stood staring at me. Then one of them spoke.

"Why are you here if you won't follow orders?" He taunted. I knew he was trying to start a fight with me so I would get kicked out and all the Mirkwood-born would have their training center to themselves.

"I decided to make myself useful instead of standing around doing nothing when I was supposed to practice sparring." While I was observing the class, the boy who taunted me had been standing, doing nothing. His face flushed red and he backed off. Then the giggles started. Two elleths stood laughing at me.

"What!" I said, my tone sharp. One of them, a girl with dark braids, explained the source of their laughter.

"You speak with an accent!" The she-elf exclaimed.

"So!" I protested. "I am not from the Mirkwood Halls, this much is obvious!"

"Well then where _are _you from? We don't let foreigners train here." said the boy who first taunted me.

Before I had the chance to explain that I was here because my home village was destroyed and I was the sole survivor, Legolas and Daugion returned.

"Tauriel, you are reinstated." Daugion said. Hope flooded through me. "However, if you disobey orders again, you will be dismissed for good." The hope that had previously flourished within me now diminished, as I realized that I was here on probation, but at least I was still here. I grasped my parent's wedding rings, still on the chain around my neck, and said a silent thank-you to my parents, who were surely watching over me from the Undying Lands.

"Back to training!" Daugion commanded. "And you, Tauriel." he paused. "Be grateful that Legolas believes in you." My face flushed red, as I turned to look at Legolas. He did not acknowledge me, merely stood with his hands clasped behind his back. I followed the rest of the trainees into the sparring room.

**A/N**

**What did you think? Love it? Hate it? Review and let me know! I actually don't have anything to ramble about this time, except to say that updates should be coming steadily for the next few days! Starship T.A.R.D.I.S. out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**A new chapter! Sorry about the lack of up A/N in chapters 2 and 3, I uploaded them all at once and saw no need for further commentary in them.**

Finally, the night of doubts passed. I rose at sunrise, as I was accustomed to, dressed and redid my hair. The previous night I had placed my bow, arrows and knife in one of the drawers. I went to get them, then paused. Would weapons be provided for me at training, or would I be expected to provide my own? I decided to bring mine, just in case I was supposed to bring my own; I did not want to be unprepared. I paced around my room nervously until I couldn't stand waiting any more and left to the training room with 15 minutes until training was to begin for the day.

I paused outside of the door to the training room. I wiped off my palms, which had been sweating because I was nervous. I entered the room, and looked around. There were several platforms in the main room, probably to practice sparring on. There were many weapons on racks near the sparring area. None of them, however, were bows, nor were there archery targets. There was a small hallway across the room. Since no one was here, I decided to see what was in the room across the hallway. I walked across the room, my footsteps silent on the wood floor. I walked through the hallway, and there was the archery range. Archery had always been my favorite training discipline, so I was astonished by the range here. There were many targets in all location on the walls, even some on the ceiling. There were others suspended on ropes that would presumably swing in order to practice hitting moving targets.

I heard someone move in the other room. I quickly moved to the other room. Now a few other trainees had arrived, and stood talking in small clusters. They stared as I entered the room.

"I got here early and decided to explore." I said sheepishly as I stood at the entrance to the room. I took in the sight of the other trainees. there seemed to be an equal mix of girls and boys. None of them had weapons, nor red hair, and none had scars. They obviously had known each other for quite some time. At least we all appeared to be around the same age. They all stared at me. I suppose it was only a natural reaction, I was quite different from all of them. Rather, I thought it was a natural reaction until they all started whispering. My sharp ears heard what they said, and it was not complimentary. Fortunately, I was saved from hearing insults by the arrival of instructors. There was an elf I did not recognise, and an elf I did: Legolas. The elf I did not recognise started to speak.

"I am Daugion, your sparring instructor. Legolas will be aiding you in the cultivation of your archery skills." There were excited whispers amongst the trainees, who I stood apart from. After hearing what they said, I was not keen to stand with them, be it in training or in battle. "The training system here is simple. Legolas and I will assess you on hand to hand combat and archery at the end of every week. If you are not up to our standards, you will not be asked to return next week. If you return, the expectations will be higher than they were the previous week. At the end of the last day of the week your scores will be posted for everyone to see. Am I clear?" Daugion said.

A resounding chorus of ayes echoed through the room.

"Excellent. Pair up." Daugion commanded. As the elves began to form pairs, it quickly became evident that there were an odd number of elves in the training program, and I was the odd one out.

"You." Daugion said. "What is your name?" He asked.

"Tauriel." I said.

"Tauriel, why do you not have a partner?" He asked, singling me out.

"There are an odd number of elves here, and I am left without a partner." I stated.

"What can you do to fix this?" He questioned.

"Perhaps a group of 3 could be formed." I said.

"No. Today you will observe, and tomorrow you will have a partner." Daugion said.

Resigned to the corner, I stood in silence and paid close attention to the instructions that Daugion gave to the other trainees. Realizing that there was not much I could learn simply by watching, I slowly started to slink to the hallway that led to the archery range. Success! I made it to the Archery range without being caught. That is, until I realized that Legolas was in the room as well.

"Hello." I said quietly.

"Should you not be observing the sparring practice?" He questioned.

"There is only so much one can learn by observing." I countered. "I find it easier to learn when I do something."

"Very well." Legolas said. "You said you took out several orcs with your bow during the attack. Can you demonstrate your skills?"

I was astonished that he remembered. Instead of giving him an answer I merely drew an arrow from my quiver and strung it. I took aim at the nearest target, and fired. The arrow hit the center of the target. Deciding that I should do something a tad bit more impressive, I took another arrow and aimed at the farthest target. It hit, but on the outside edge, so I tried again. Closer, but not quite. I carefully took aim again. I was startled when Legolas wrapped his arms around mine and positioned them, saying,

"Aim like this."

I carefully held my arms steady as I drew back my bowstring. This time, it hit the center.

"Good. You seem to be excellent at close range, but your distance needs some work." Legolas commented

"Thank you."

"Try aiming for that target." Legolas suggested, pointing to a target farther away than the one I had just shot at.

"All right." I said

I carefully positioned my arrow and, aiming like Legolas had showed me, pulled back the bowstring and fired. It hit the center! Smiling a bit, I turned around only to see an angry Daugion towering in front of me.

"Tauriel! I told you to observe what we were doing in sparring!" He thundered.

"I thought that there was nothing I could learn by observing, I had watched the demonstration and know how to do everything but I learn by doing not by watching, so I came to practice archery." I protested.

"When you are a soldier, you must learn to follow orders. Tauriel, you are dismissed from training." Daugion commanded.

I was shocked. I had been in training for mere hours, and I was already being dismissed!?

"Daugion, may I speak with you?" Legolas requested. It was more of a command then a request.

The two of them left to the other room, and I heard the two of them whispering, in a fierce debate. I stood still, trying to listen to their conversation, after all, my future was at stake. The other trainees stood staring at me. Then one of them spoke.

"Why are you here if you won't follow orders?" He taunted. I knew he was trying to start a fight with me so I would get kicked out and all the Mirkwood-born would have their training center to themselves.

"I decided to make myself useful instead of standing around doing nothing when I was supposed to practice sparring." While I was observing the class, the boy who taunted me had been standing, doing nothing. His face flushed red and he backed off. Then the giggles started. Two elleths stood laughing at me.

"What!" I said, my tone sharp. One of them, a girl with dark braids, explained the source of their laughter.

"You speak with an accent!" The she-elf exclaimed.

"So!" I protested. "I am not from the Mirkwood Halls, this much is obvious!"

"Well then where _are _you from? We don't let foreigners train here." said the boy who first taunted me.

Before I had the chance to explain that I was here because my home village was destroyed and I was the sole survivor, Legolas and Daugion returned.

"Tauriel, you are reinstated." Daugion said. Hope flooded through me. "However, if you disobey orders again, you will be dismissed for good." The hope that had previously flourished within me now diminished, as I realized that I was here on probation, but at least I was still here. I grasped my parent's wedding rings, still on the chain around my neck, and said a silent thank-you to my parents, who were surely watching over me from the Undying Lands.

"Back to training!" Daugion commanded. "And you, Tauriel." he paused. "Be grateful that Legolas believes in you." My face flushed red, as I turned to look at Legolas. He did not acknowledge me, merely stood with his hands clasped behind his back. I followed the rest of the trainees into the sparring room.

**A/N**

**What did you think? Love it? Hate it? Review and let me know! I actually don't have anything to ramble about this time, except to say that updates should be coming steadily for the next few days! Starship T.A.R.D.I.S. out!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello.

You probably thought this was a new chapter. It's not. I just wanted to tell you that I won't be posting for a few weeks because of various things going on in my life that I want to do, but don't have the time to. Writing, though enjoyable, has to take second place to other things, so I won't be posting for a few weeks. I have a few chapters written they all just need more then a bit of polishing so when I do post again, I assure you, it will be fabulous. Let's just say Tauriel meets some of the other trainees during lunch and things don't exactly go well for our red-headed friend. Here's an line from a future chapter that I hope I will end up keeping: "I don't consider myself one of them. I'm too different, too rough around the edges to be one like one of them, and they know it, as do I." Hope you're interested! Starship T.A.R.D.I.S. out!


End file.
